


Non Mortem, Somni Fratem

by tattoosanta



Series: Alternate Universes [16]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Dead People, F/F, Latin, M/M, Magic, Psychic Abilities, Tarot, ley lines, sentient forests, trc au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: Akihiko wasn't sure what he expected the forest to be, but it certainly wasn't sentient. Now he was all tangled up in a world so different from his own he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. He was just lucky he had a guide to help him through all of this; even if that guide was a bit jaded and not exactly helpful.





	1. Arbores Loqui Latine

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I started another thing. Hopefully this thing won't be as long as I've planned He Doesn't Believe in Psychics to be =3=   
> So yeah here you go!

When Akihiko walked to the strange forest, he wasn’t sure what he was going to see. Some part of his brain told him it would be something right out of a horror story, but then the other part of his brain said it was just a forest. He didn’t know which was worse. 

“I probably shouldn’t trust random psychics when they tell me going into a forest is the only way I can ever figure out what the hell is going on here,” He frowned as he started down at the too-green moss at his feet, “but I guess I don’t have much of a choice.” It was either go into this forest and find what was in there, or have a confrontation with his stupid Latin teacher instead. 

So in he went, with half a mind to leave immediately. However, upon stepping into the threshold of the forest, he found that it was almost unbearably pleasant inside. The trees, despite it being mid-October, were lush and green. Everything seemed to be alive, even if there was nothing else in said forest but Akihiko himself.

He looked around, skeptically at first, then with more reverence. “Interesting…” But now was not the time to be gawking at the whispering trees and oddly moving branches. He was told he would find something integral to his search in that forest. 

“I wish she would’ve told me what that something was…” He sighed as he walked, his footfalls muffled almost completely by the overgrown grass. It seemed like the only sound he had besides his own voice would be the eerie talking trees.. And he kind of didn’t mind that. 

He would mind it less if he could understand what said trees were saying, but he figured it was their secret to keep; not his to pry into. “Damn, does this forest just keep going on forever?” That would be ludicrous, but as far as he could tell… it really did. 

Or, it seemed to. Eventually, he reached what looked like an equally as endless looking field, covered in impossibly blue roses and other flowers Akihiko couldn’t name. He’d never been one for flowers, but something about this sight made him wish he knew more…

He wandered into the field quietly; nearly holding his breath for fear he might break the magic of the place if he breathed, and looked around. “What an odd forest…”

Being lost in thought about the trees behind him and the flowers surrounding him, Akihiko almost didn’t notice when he nearly tripped over what looked like a dead body. “Whoa!” What was a body doing in a place like this?! 

He took a moment to regain his breath, then suddenly a voice surged in his head.  _ Non mortem, somni fratem.  _ Not death, only his brother. “...Who said that…?” He looked around, not straying from where he stood, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

_ Loqui ad eum _ , Said the mysterious head-voice, and Akihiko felt himself being pushed toward the not-dead body.  _ Non mortem,  _ It repeated,  _ somni fratem. _

“Can’t I just leave…?” This was starting to give him the heebie-jeebies, as if it was all it had to give. He had a feeling he was needed here, but… man, the atmosphere was sucking the energy right out of him! Add to that the not-dead body and the head-voice, and you just had a recipe for a freaked out Akihiko. 

_ Non! Manere.  _ The head-voice was suddenly much more forceful with him.  _ Loqui ad eum.  _

Akihiko sighed and bit his lip. “Looks like I don’t have much of a choice, do I…?” It wasn’t like he could really bargain with the voice in his head without driving himself insane… So he made sure he wasn’t going to crush any of the flowers and sat down carefully. 

As soon as he did so, the energy in the field surged significantly, and the body’s eyes opened. Akihiko caught himself holding his breath, but he couldn’t tell himself to let it out just yet. 

The body--which he now realized was a boy about his age--sat up, and flower petals fell off him like a waterfall. Had he been covered when Akihiko found him…? He couldn’t remember. 

“...You can breathe.” The boy mumbled. His voice was almost too quiet to be heard, and it didn’t help that he seemed to hate eye contact either. “I’m not going to kill you.” 

Akihiko finally did let out that breath and bit his lip. “Right…” This was weird. Everything about this was weird. His body wanted so badly to get up and bolt, but his mind told him to stay. Something was drawing him to this boy… “What’s your name?” 

The boy didn’t answer at first, so Akihiko took that time to get a good look at him. He had mildly unkempt indigo hair that covered his right eye, steely grey eyes that looked like they could pierce through anything, and pale skin. Overall average to most, but… 

“Minato.”

He blinked. “Excuse me?” Had he been speaking to him while he was staring? Why was he staring in the first place? That wasn’t good. 

“My name is Minato. You asked, so I told you.” Minato shrugged and picked up a few of the discarded rose petals. “Do you stare at everyone like that when you first meet them, or am I special?” 

Akihiko found his cheeks going red, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I don’t know why I was doing that…” Wow, that was embarrassing… Good job, Akihiko. He really needed to stop doing that, or Shinjiro would never let him live it down. Ever.

“Hmm.” Minato returned his attention to the rose petals, which Akihiko just now realized he was folding like origami. Each time he made a fold, he would pick up another petal and add it to the growing… whatever it was. 

“Do you know what blue roses mean?” Another time Minato speaking caught him off guard… Akihiko had a feeling he would be doing that a lot, if they ever saw each other again after this. 

Akihiko just had to shake his head. “No, I’m not exactly an expert on flowers…” He didn’t know why that made him so embarrassed, it wasn’t like flower language was a common thing to learn. Then again, neither was Latin, and he was nearly fluent in that. 

“Its most common meaning is love,” Minato started as he picked up yet another petal and added it to his project, “but I think that’s boring. All roses are symbols of love.” He glanced up for just a moment to make eye contact with Akihiko; just long enough to make the latter blush and turn his head away. 

“Are there any other meanings?” He asked, cursing the audible shake in his voice. He rarely ever got flustered like this! Why was Minato able to do it so easily? 

He nodded and picked up another rose petal. “Prosperity and immortality.” He didn’t seem to have any commentary on those meanings. Maybe because they were somewhat unique to the impossible blue hue of the rose? 

“Oh, I see.” Akihiko nodded and started to play idly with the newly budding rose beside him. “And what are these other flowers in the field? I don’t think I’ve seen them growing in Iwatodai before.” 

Minato shook his head. “You haven’t, because they don’t belong here; and they’re not supposed to be blue.” Kind of like the roses. “Do you recognize any of them?” 

“Ah, no.” When he got a look for that, he immediately changed his answer. “Well, I’m sure I’ve  _ seen  _ them before, but I don’t know their names!” 

Minato seemed much more pleased with that answer, and he paused work on the petal folding to gently pick a nearby flower. “This is a hibiscus. It’s native to tropical regions, and if you see a “blue” one, it’s probably mostly purple.” 

“You know a lot about flowers…” Akihiko was impressed. He could probably learn a lot from this guy… but why was he so interested in flowers all of a sudden?! 

Minato shrugged and set the hibiscus down so he could go back to his petal folding. “I know about as much as the average gardener.” To his credit, though, that was quite the wealth of knowledge. 

“It’s more than I know.” Akihiko laughed and shook his head. “...What are you making with those petals?” It looked intricate… Then again, he had never really been good with these sorts of things. He preferred more… active things. 

“So it is.” Minato nodded. “I’m making a crown.” He must have a lot of practice with it, because he didn’t even need to look down until he grabbed another petal. “...So why are you here?”

Akihiko stopped for a moment. “I was told I would be able to find something to help me in here.” Now that he said it out loud, it sounded really weird. “But…” 

“Well, the forest showed you this field, didn’t it?” Minato rose an eyebrow. “And for some reason, myself. So I suppose it thinks you need it.” 

Akihiko noted the fact Minato had left himself out of the need thing. “Are you telling me this forest is… sentient?” That sounded impossible, but then again… Blue roses were impossible too. Everything about this was impossible; he really had no reason not to believe in the fact the forest might be sentient.

“Yes, the forest is sentient.” Minato nodded and held up the now-finished petal-crown to the barely visible sun. “...Oh, and a piece of advice for you.” 

Akihiko blinked a few times. “Oh? What is that?”

“ _ Arbores loqui latine.” _


	2. Mysterious Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko asks too many questions. Minato only answers some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll update He Doesn't Believe in Pyschics eventually! I just can't figure out what I want to do for the second chapter yet.   
> Bear with me please ;A;

Akihiko blinked. Did… Did Minato speak Latin, then? ...What a stupid question, of course he did, or he wouldn’t be saying  _ “The trees speak Latin”  _ in said language! “Why do they speak Latin? Why not… I don’t know, French, or something?” 

“Because the creator of this forest is fluent in Latin.” Minato shook his head. “That’s all I know. But it seems as though you have a basic knowledge of the language yourself, so if they talk to you you should understand.” 

Akihiko almost grimaced at the word  _ should _ . Yes, he  _ should  _ understand what the trees wanted to say to him, but the real question was… would he actually? 

“Doubting yourself is the fasted way to meet your untimely demise here, you know.” What was this guy, psychic?! Or maybe he was just weird… and Akihiko was incredibly easy to read. It was probably the latter, but Akihiko liked to think he was psychic instead. It seemed more mysterious that way. 

“Haha… right…” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked away. “But I don’t understand… what’s with this place? It’s like summer in here, but it’s mid-October!” It just didn’t make any sense! 

Minato looked over to him, his steely grey eyes sizing Akihiko up through the thin film of disinterest. “You know about the ley line that goes through Iwatodai, right?” When Akihiko nodded, he hummed in approval. “This forest is a direct product of the line here, as is everything in it.”

“Does that…” Akihiko trailed off. Would it be rude to ask if Minato was a product of the ley line? He wasn’t sure… “Does that include you, Minato?” 

“No.” He shook his head and looked down at his petal crown. “I just happen to hop from ley line to ley line as I’m needed. Apparently I’m needed here right now.” He wasn’t exactly sure for what, though. The lines never told him what he was needed for.

Akihiko seemed equally as confused, if not moreso. “But… you  _ are  _ part of the ley lines, aren’t you?” How else would he jump from line to line, then? Was he magic or something? That would… make sense, but… 

“No, I’m not part of the ley lines.” Minato shook his head again. “I’m my own entity, but I’ve made a deal with the lines; so I help them and in return they grant me the ability to help others.” It was quite the bargain… Not one most people would make, either. 

“So you… bargained your life away, so you could help other people?” Akihiko frowned. He was confused; who on Earth would ever bargain their life away like that?! And why was Minato so calm about it? It just rubbed him the wrong way… 

Minato decided not to say anything at first. That seemed common with him, considering how the past few questions had gone… “Yes, I suppose I did bargain my life away to help others. Does that bother you?” 

“A little bit, yeah.” Akihiko chose not to make eye contact. Something about the look in Minato’s eyes really freaked him out. “I mean… It’s nice that you want to help other people, but aren’t you…?” 

“Stuck on the ley line?” Minato finished the question for him and shook his head. “Not necessarily. I’m free to come and go as I please, just as long as nothing fractures the natural flow of the energy.” He paused for a moment and set his little project down in the field, then turned to look at Akihiko. “You’re here because a psychic in town told you there was something in here that could help you, right?” 

Akihiko nodded dumbly. Those eyes… he really felt like Minato could see all the way into his soul. He would honestly be surprised if he couldn’t, at that point. “A-Ah, yes. She said it would be important to find if I ever wanted to get closer to uncovering the mysteries of this place’s ley line.” 

“I see.” Minato’s gaze shifted to the far edge of the field, where the bushes rustled in a wind that only they could feel. “She didn’t tell you what you were looking for, did she?” 

Akihiko shook his head. 

“Psychics never really deal in specifics, I noticed.” There was just the smallest hint of humor in his voice; not that Akihiko had been listening for it… “Well, if the forest brought you here, you must either need this field or the person in it.” 

“I’m… going to guess the latter.” Akihiko continued to stare at the bushes, even though they were no longer moving. “I mean, a field of impossibly blue flowers is one thing, but a field with a sleeping person in the middle of it is something else entirely.” 

He could’ve sworn he saw a faint smile cross Minato’s face for a moment; but when he looked, any trace of it was gone. “You must have a very keen eye for the specifics of a situation.” Akihiko swore he heard something akin to Minato being impressed in his words, but… again, he found no trace of it the moment the words disappeared into the air. 

They sat there quietly for a moment; Minato twirling his finger around a blue tulip bud and Akihiko mentally freaking out beside him. In the field, it felt like the silence was ten times louder than they could have ever been. 

It was driving Akihiko crazy, so he spoke up. “If I said I needed your help, would you come with me?” 

“That’s my job.” 

“So… I think the forest brought me here for a reason, and I think it wants me to ask you for help.” 

Minato glanced up from his little activity and blinked slowly. “Go on, then. Ask.” 

“Wait, what--” Akihiko frowned for a split second, then shook his head, “R-Right… will you help me with my search, then?” He felt weird asking a stranger for help like this. Asking Shinjiro was one thing, but this guy…

“Alright, I’ll do my best then.” 

Akihiko blinked. He hadn’t expected it to be easy… by any stretch of the imagination. Minato and Shinjiro both gave off similar vibes, so he’d honestly expected it to be as difficult as it was with Shinjiro. “Ah-Uh… Thanks.” 

Minato just shrugged. 

“Um…” The air was heavy again, “do you maybe want to leave the forest now? I can show you around town, if you’ve never been…” Was that even the right thing to say at the moment? It had felt like it, but now he wasn’t so sure…

“Sure.” Minato nodded and pushed himself up off the ground. More blue petals cascaded off him cleanly, but he still felt the need to dust himself off. Akihiko noticed that he was short. An odd thing to notice, sure, but for someone who talked like that, he’d expected at least 5’10”. 

Speaking of short… Minato was suddenly giving him an icy look. “I stopped growing when I was fifteen; there’s no need to gawk at my height.” 

“R-Right!” Well, that was awkward. “Sorry about that… Let’s just… go.” 

“Lead the way, then.” Minato put his hands in his jeans pockets and carefully kicked off a stray daisy head. “I’ll follow you.” 

Akihiko groaned. He kind of wanted it to be the other way around. “Okay, let me check the time…” 

Only his watch wasn’t working. Neither was his phone. It was on, but the time still read 1:25 PM; which was when he entered the forest. It had to have been longer than fifty-nine seconds…! “So… why don’t clocks work in here? Is that unique to this forest, or…?” 

“I only just got here, so I don’t know if it’s unique or not.” Minato shook his head. “But strong ley lines can tamper with space-time, like you’re noticing now. I guess.” 

“...That was helpful.” Sarcasm dripped almost tangibly from his voice and he rolled his eyes. “I mean… do all ley lines stop clocks like this?” 

Minato shrugged. “I think so.” 

“But you’re the expert, here! How are you supposed to help me if you can’t even tell if all the ley lines do the same thing to watches and phones?” Now he was just starting to get frustrated. He had so many questions, and Minato had so few answers for him. 

Once again, Minato shrugged. “I haven’t been everywhere, you know. Just Wales, France, Ireland, the United States, and now here.” It was a pretty good chunk of the world, but the Southern Hemisphere had yet to be investigated…

“Okay, so… we don’t have a lot of data on this then.” That was…  _ great _ . It was just  _ fantastic _ . Not that he was mad, though… Just frustrated. “But can’t you learn?” 

“I bet I could,” Minato did a little half-shrug and reached out with one hand to gently touch one of the nearby trees as they walked past, “but I don’t like travelling by ley line. It’s hard on your body, and on your mind.” 

Akihiko nodded. “I guess it would be, huh…” He’d never really run into that while researching ley lines before. Maybe it was part of the hidden magic surrounding them…? 

Minato didn’t say anything else, just gave a small nod. Now that they had left the field, he had gotten very quiet. It was kind of odd… but at least the silence wasn’t deafening. If anything, it was calmer than any normal silence Akihiko had ever endured.

That didn’t make the forest any less creepy, though… 

“So,” He cleared his throat and looked around, “do you know who made this forest? Or did the ley line make it?” 

Minato shook his head. “I don’t know who made it. I only know it exists here.” 


End file.
